villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clive Yorkin (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Clive Yorkin from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Clive Yorkin. Clive Yorkin is a villain in the third season of The Flash. He is one of the meta-humans from Flashpoint who were given their powers back by Alchemy. With his new-found powers of decaying everything he touches, Yorkin intends to get revenge on those who harmed him during the Flashpoint timeline. He is portrayed by Matthew Kevin Anderson. History Yorkin murders a chef at the restaurant Luigi's with his powers and the corpse is later found by the police. When they analyze the corpse, the examiners are shocked when the body starts decaying even after his death, making them realized that in contrast to what they initially thought, the man did not die by a flesh-eating disease. A night later, he approaches the singer Julio Mendez after the man performed in a club. Posing as a fan, Yorkin asks to shake Mendez' hand but when he does, Mendez immediately starts decaying. Claiming that this is what Mendez deserves for what the pain he caused Yorkin, Yorkin walks off while Mendez decays to his death. After Mendez' body is found by the CCPD, Barry realizes that both dead men were policemen during the Flashpoint-Timeline. When he analyzes the corpse of Mendez, Julian Albert realizes that the death was caused by a meta-human he created when he was still Alchemy. While Albert examines the corpse, Yorkin enters the coffee shop Jitters, where Joe West is having brunch with his family. Yorkin loudly demands that West faces him. When Joe asks whether he knows him, Yorkin claims that Joe and his crownies had a great time ruining his life during Flashpoint and that he will not give them the chance to do that again. To prove his point, Yorkin casually touches a table which immediately decays and turns to ash. This causes the civilians inside the store to panick and to leave the building. Yorkin allows that as he only wants Joe. When Joe refuses to come down, Yorkin approaches the column holding up the podium Joe, Barry, Iris and the rest are currently standing on. Joe warns him that he will shoot Yorkin should he make another step but Yorkin shrugs it off, claiming that it did not work "then" and that it will not work now. Indeed, when Joe shoots at him the bullets decay and turn to ash once they touch Yorkin, leavin Yorkin himself unharmed. At that moment, Kid Flash turns up at Jitters. Yorkin is confident that Wally cannot touch him, but Wally whirls his arms around fast enough to create a gust of wind which blows Yorkin through a window. Before anyone can reach him, Yorkin is gone. The same night, Yorkin turns up at the flat of Iris West. Entering by decaying the door, Yorkin reveals to Iris that he had the thought that killing Joe's daughter might hurt Joe more than killing him. Iris attacks Yorkin with a kitchen knife which Yorkin decays immediately. Although Iris manages to send out an alarm shortly after Yorkin arrived, Yorkin manages to touch Iris before Kid Flash shows up. Gleefully watching as Iris slowly starts to decay, Yorkin tells Kid Flash that he can either try to help Iris or take down Yorkin. As Wally decides to help his sister, Yorkin has the chance to walk off unharmed. Iris is swiftly brought to S.T.A.R. Labs where Caitlyn uses her frost powers to freeze and thus keep the corruption at bay. To take down Yorkin, Team Flash to vibe into Flashpoint to find out which people, who are civilians in their timeline, were policemen during Flashpoint. Arriving in the Flashpoint timeline, Cisco witnesses Yorkin being brought into the police precinct where Cisco finds out the name of the people involved in his capture. As only Laura Stone is remaining, the team deduces that Yorkin is after her. While the team searches for a way to reverse Yorkin's powers, Joe searches for Laura. He meets her and boards a train with her, unaware that Yorkin is following them. Yorkin waits for the train half-way of its destination and destroys an entire bridge by touching it, causing it to drop onto the train tracks. Although Yorkin intends to kill everyone on the train, Barry manages to save everyone by phasing the entire train, causing it to pass the debris unharmed. Meanwhile, Kid Flash confronts Yorkin near the destroyed bridge. Contacting Wally via headphones, Barry reveals to Wally that a speedster's blood is the only way to counter Yorkin's powers and tells him to phase the blood directly into him. Wally manages to do exactly that and when Yorkin tries to touch and kill him afterwards, he realizes that his powers are gone. A shocked Yorkin is then apprehended by Wally and presumably imprisoned. Gallery YorkinCallsOutJoe.png|Yorkin calls out Joe at Jitters YorkinDecaysDoor.png|Yorkin decays the door of Iris' home YorkinCaptured.png|Cisco watches Yorkin's capture during Flashpoint YorkinFinale.png|Yorkin faces Kid Flash again YorkinPhased.png|Yorkin is phased and depowered by Wally Trivia * He is the Arrowverse adaption of the comic book villain with the same name. Navigation de:Clive Yorkin (Arrowverse) Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Murderer Category:Force of Nature Category:Imprisoned Category:Flash Villains